kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Town Overrides
Town Overrides are new locations which spawn to replace other locations. Town Overrides are a result of a World State change. Many places are able to become DEAD when all or enough inhabitants have been killed. This is different than when a location falls into ruins due to a Town Override. The Empire These locations are controlled by the Empire, specifically the United Cities, Slave Traders, and Traders Guild. They are primarily tied to Nobles. * Brink Emperor Tengu's Influence These United Cities locations affected by whether Emperor Tengu is alive, dead, or imprisoned. They are also affected by the states of Nobles. * Bark * Drin * Fishing Village * Free Settlement * Heft * Heng * Port North * Port South * Sho-Battai * Stoat * Trader's Edge Northeastern Slavers These locations in the northeast are controlled by the Slave Traders and each contain a specific Noble. They are not affected by the state of any character other than their resident Noble. * Eyesocket * Slave Farm * South Stone Camp * Stone Camp The Southwest Locations in the Southwest are all interconnected, except for Catun. The Major locations in The Hook are affected by the state of multiple Nobles. None of these locations are affected by Emperor Tengu's state. * Catun * Clownsteady * Drifter's Last * Manhunter Base * Slave Markets * Slave Farm South Holy Nation Territory These locations belong to The Holy Nation initially. Depending on what World States have been reached, they may become ruins or be overtaken by a faction which opposes The Holy Nation. * Bad Teeth * Blister Hill * Holy Military Base * Holy Mines * Okran's Fist * Okran's Shield * Rebirth * Stack Shek Kingdom These locations belong to the Shek Kingdom initially. After Esata the Stone Golem is killed, control of the Shek Kingdom is taken by Mukai The Mountain. * Admag * Squin The Southeast These locations in the southeast are primarily affected by the state of their faction's leader. In this area there are four opposing factions: Crab Raiders, Reavers, Skeleton Bandits, and Skin Bandits. After the leader of one faction is taken out, their bases can become overtaken by a different faction. Usually this different faction is the Southern Hive. * Ark * Crab Town * Crab Village * Iron HQ * Reaver Camp * Skinhouse * Skinhouse HQ The Swamps These locations are primarily tied to the states of the gang leaders in The Swamp. * Grayflayer Village * Rot * Shark * Stone Rat Village Other Locations These locations are controlled by minor factions and are affected by specific World States. * Cult Village * Fort Simion * New Kralia * Raider Camp * Settled Nomads Fogman Invasions A Deadhive Overrun will spawn to replace these locations if the initial owning faction's queen is killed or kidnapped. * Distant Hive Village * Hive Village * Southern Hive * Southern Hive Village * Western Hive If the Phoenix is killed, a Holy Military Base may also become a Deadhive Overrun.# Category:World Data